


The Royal Wedding

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M, Marshall can walk in the sun, Sad Marshall, Selfless Marshall, Weddings, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall gets invited to a wedding where he gives a little more than just a simple wedding present to Flame Prince. He gives him something Marshall knows he deserves. Happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Wedding

I remember finding out that he was getting married. They had sent invitations out to everyone, even the Ice Queen as long as she was on her best behavior. I think when I got my invitation it was the most heartbreaking thing. I don't know if he did it to hurt me or that he was just so comfortable with Gumball and his friends. Did Gumball even know about me? I wouldn't think he did. I told myself I wouldn't go, but what do you know, the day it was happening I found myself in a suit and tie standing in front of my mirror. My mom had told me a spell that would allow me to be in the sun. I decided today I'd try it. 

I said the spell and walked into the light. It was warm but it didn't burn. It was kind of nice for once. I walked around back going through my small storage space before finding the perfect thing to give. I slung it on my back and began walking.

I was nervous getting there and even more nervous when I saw him. He didn't see me which was probably a good thing for now. I wanted to talk to him but I kind of didn't want to. What would I say? How would I even begin to talk to him? 

Glob damn it, Marshall! How could you come here without something to say? Anything would be better than 'uhh...hi?' You dated him for two years, think of something now and stop blankly staring at him. 

Everyone has set up outdoors and it looks nice. It really does. Better than you pictured your own wedding. Cinnamon Bun was wearing a tuxedo which wasn't unusual for her to do, but you had to admit she looked better in a dress. She was talking to a few people before speaking. 

"Everyone, get ready, we're about to start in five minutes," she said. 

Start? No. No, they can't. I can't do this. I can't watch him. I thought I could do it, but I was wrong. I could feel my heart racing and hurting at the same time. My knees were weak and I wanted to run but they were shaking pretty bad. It was stupid to come here. I can't watch my ex get married to Gumball. I decided I wouldn't. I turned before bumping into someone. 

"What are you doing here," he asked. 

I was looking at him now. His orange eyes looking straight into my dark ones. He looked even better than before. 

"I was invited," I told him.

"I know, I just thought you wouldn't show up."

"Of course I'd show up."

"You should leave," he said.

"I can't. Gumball is my friend and he would be upset if I missed his wedding."

"I'll say it differently. I don't want you here. Leave." 

"This isn't exactly the kind of wedding I pictured you at." 

"I don't care what kind of wedding you pictured me at. This is my wedding. I'm happy now and I don't want you here."

"You're happy," I asked. 

"Gumball makes me happy. Happier than you ever could," he said.

It hurt. Worse than anything I had ever had happen. Worse than standing out in the sun with no shadows to hide in. This was like being stabbed in the heart and having someone twist the blade over and over until I'm dead. Then when I'm finally dead they just keep twisting it. 

"I'm glad you're happy," I told him. Even if he wasn't happy with me at least he was happy. 

"You aren't going to leave, are you?"

"Sorry if that ruins the wedding for you, but I promised Gumball."

"You promised me you'd never let me go, but you broke that one," he said shifting uncomfortably. 

"Yeah. I guess I never really was good with promises. But I did make one that I kept. I'm also keeping this one too."

"Fine. Just sit in the back then. You can sit by Cake and Fionna." 

I nodded and he walked off. I sat by Cake seeing that Fionna was talking with LSP about some trip. Cake turned to me. 

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here after what you did to Flame Prince," she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, I know."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you."

"Because I kept my promise to him."

"What promise would that be," she asked. 

"I promised I'd make sure he was always going to be happy, now look at him. Gumball makes him pretty happy, don't you think?"

She opened her mouth to say something but she just placed her paw on my shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," she said. 

"No, it's fine. The prophecy said a vampire and someone of flame couldn't be together. The vampire would suffer and burn and the heart of the flame would die out without it's lover. I don't want him to die because I'm a stupid vampire. It's not fair. He deserves to be happy."

"You do too."

"I'm a vampire. You said it yourself, vampires don't deserve to be happy."

"Maybe I was wrong," she said. I watched as Gumball stood in front of Flame Prince. They joined hands and were smiling. 

"I think you were right," I told her. 

I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes. The words went by fast and now I was just waiting on the kiss. I held back the tears trying not to let them spill over. That was the last thing I needed to do here. Cry my eyes out over a wedding. 

"You don't have the hold then back, Marshall. It's okay to cry," she said in a whisper. 

And just like that, they fell. I couldn't hold them back. They spilled down my cheeks but my expression didn't change. I didn't frown. I didn't smile. I didn't even let my face turn to disgust. I just sat there blank faced and staring at the couple now kissing in front of everyone. I must have missed the I do's but I think it was better I didn't hear them tell each other they'd spend forever together. 

They walked down the isle slow smiling. Flame Prince's eyes landed straight on me. All I could do was give him a weak smile and wait till they walked off before I let myself die even more inside. Once the wedding was over everyone went to the bigger room for the reception. They sat at the middle table for that and even had their first dance together. I managed to pull myself together in the bathroom. When I walked out I was grabbed and pulled into a dark room. 

"How dare you come here, watch my wedding, and then cry when it's over," he said. I recognized it quickly as Flame Prince.

"How did you want me to react?"

"I didn't. I didn't even want you here," he said sounding upset. He lit up to where I could see him a lot clearer now. He must've learned to control his flame abilities over the years. 

"I'm sorry I upset you. I'll leave now if that's what you want." 

"I want you to leave. I don't ever want to see you again. You stay away from my home, and you stay away from me," he said crying now. 

"Okay. If that's what you want. You'll never see me again. Just, please don't cry. Today was your wedding day and you deserve to be happy."

I began walking towards the door before I remembered the gift. I pulled it off my back. 

"Here, it's the wedding present. It's a rare sword I found when Fionna and I went adventuring. It's mainly for magical beings like you. It takes fire and enhances it to help you defeat any monster that threatens you. The bag is just a few books I found. They're spells and old recipes and I figured Gumball would enjoy them." 

"That's very thoughtful," he said.

"You don't hate me for what I did, do you?"

"No. If you didn't do what you did I would have never been with Gumball. I'm still upset about you leaving me for no reason but Gumball makes me happy and I really think that in time I'll forget you."

"If it makes you feel any better I had a good reason. I didn't leave you for someone else and I didn't leave you because I was bored." 

"What reason was that," he asked. 

"Doesn't matter now, you have someone who makes you happy." 

I moved closer adjusting his tie and straightening out his jacket. 

"You have guests to attend to and a husband waiting on you, Your Majesty" 

"Marshall," he said softly. 

"Yes," I asked trying not to think of the last time he said my name like that. 

"Thank you...for letting me go, and also for showing up for Gumball. Seeing him happy makes me happy." 

Please stop. I can't take it. Please go be with Gumball. Leave me here. Don't look back. Don't tell me thank you. Just be happy.

"Anything for your happiness," I said. There was a pause before he moved past me to the door. He turned to look at me. 

"Goodbye, Marshall." 

"Goodbye, Your Majesty."


End file.
